tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Maiar
Služobníci Valar Maiar sú bytosti, ktoré zostúpili do Ardy, aby pomohli Valar s jej formovaním. Jednotné číslo od Maiar je Maia. Predpokladá sa, že ich bolo mnoho, no napriek tomu sa spomína len niekoľko. Maiar sú, rovnako ako Valar, bytosti Ainur. Technicky vzaté, každý Ainu, ktorý nepatrí medzi Valar, je Maia. Náčelníkmi Maiar boli Manwëho vlajkonosič a herold Eonwë a Ilmarë, slúžobníčka Vardy. Každý Maia bol spájaný s jedným alebo viacerými Valar. Mali podobnú moc ako Vala, ktorému slúžili, no nebola až taká veľká, ako moc Valu. Napríklad Ossë a Uinen, duchovia mora slúžili Ulmovi, zatiaľ čo Curumo, ktorý prišiel do Stredozeme ako Saruman slúžil Aulëmu. Ďalšími Maiar, ktorých môžeme spomenúť sú Sauron (ktorý tiež pôvodne slúžil Aulëmu), Aiwendil, v Stredozemi známy ako Radagast Hnedý (slúžil Yavanne), Olórin, známejší ako Gandalf, ktorý slúžil Manwëmu a Varde, no často navštevoval Niennine siene, kde sa naučil trpezlivosti a ľútosti. Práve to mu zrejme pomohlo v jeho neskorších snahách zjednotiť slobodné národy Stredozeme proti Sauronovej moci. Allatar a Pallando, známi ako Modrí čarodejníci putovali na východ. Na Západ sa nikdy nevrátili a ich osud nie je známy. Balrogovia, rovnako ako Sauron, boli Maiar skazení Melkorom. Ich pôvodne priradený Vala nie je známy. Melian slúžila Váne aj Estë. 'Aiwendil' Maia z Yavaninho ľudu, priateľ vtákov. Bol jedným z piatich Maiar, ktorí v Treťom veku prekročili Veľké more a prišli do Stredozeme. Tam sa stali známi ako Istari, alebo Čarodejovia. Aiwendil bol v Stredozemi známy pod menom Radagast Hnedý. 'Alatar' Patril k Oromëho ľudu a bol jedným z pôvodnej trojice Maiar, ktorá mala ísť na východ od Veľkého mora, do Stredozeme. Po príchode do Stredozeme sa s Curumom a Pallandom vydal na východ a viac sa nevrátil. 'Arien' Duch ohňa, slúžila Váne. Po stvorení Slnka bola vybraná ako jeho sprievodkyňa a tak predtým, než vystúpila na oblohu Ardy, vzala na seba podobu jasného plameňa. 'Curumo' Curumo patril k Aulëho ľudu a bol známy svojou vynaliezavosťou a prešibanosťou. Bol prvým z tých, ktorí boli vybraní vrátiť sa do Stredozeme, kde sa stal známy ako Saruman. 'Eönwë' Vlajkonosič a herold Manwëho samotného, jeden z najmocnejších Maiar. Bol to on, kto viedol do Stredozeme armády Valar, aby tam vybojovali Vojnu hnevu. 'Gothmog' Maia zvedený Melkorom, ktorý sa stal jedným z najväčších služobníkov Temného pána. Bol známy aj ako Pán balrogov a Vrchný veliteľ Angbandu. Svoju smrť našiel pri útoku Morgothových vojsk na Gondolin, kde ho zabilo elfské knieža Ecthelion. 'Ilmarë' Vardina slúžka a tým pádom aj jedna z najdôležitejších Maiar. Povráva sa, že Ilmarë bola v neskorších vekoch jedna z najznámejších Maiar, hoci sa neobjavuje v žiadnom príbehu a s výnimkou jej mena je o nej známe len málo. 'Melian' Pôvodne patrila k ľudu Vány, no zároveň aj k ľudu Estë a ako jediná Maia uzavrela manželstvo s Ilúvatarovým dieťaťom. V Stredozemi, v lese Nan Elmoth stretla Elu Thingola, vzali sa a vládli ako kráľ a kráľovná Doriathu. Mali dcéru, Lúthien, cez ktorú línia Maiar vstúpila medzi národy Stredozeme. Melian zostala v Doriathe až do Thingolovej smrti a potom sa vrátila do Valinoru. 'Olórin' Olórin bol považovaný za najmúdrejšieho z Maiar a bol vybraný medzi tých, ktorí v Treťom veku putovali na východ, do Stredozeme. Tam v prestrojení za čarodejníka pod menom Gandalf pomáhal viesť a usmerňovať odpor proti Sauronovi. 'Ossë' Divý a búrlivý Maia pobrežných morí, Ulmov vazal a manžel Uinen. Na čas sa vzbúril proti Valar a pridal sa k Melkorovi, no bolo mu odpustené a vrátil sa k svojmu predchádzajúcemu pánovi. Bol to Ossë kto presvedčil Falathrim, aby zostali v Stredozemi a bol to on, kto naučil Teleri z ostrova Tol Eressëa umenie stavania lodí, aby sa mohli plaviť k brehom Eldamaru. 'Pallando' Rovnako ako Alatar, aj Pallando patril k Oromëho ľudu a spolu s ním bol vybraný ako jeden z pätice Maiar vyslaných do Stredozeme, kde sa stali známi ako Istari, alebo čarodejovia. Spolu so svojím priateľom Alatarom cestovali na východ Stredozeme. Kvôli farbe plášťov, ktoré nosili, dostali meno Modrí čarodejníci, no o ich cestách na východe vieme len málo. 'Salmar' Nasledovník Ulma, pre svojho pána vyrobil z bielych mušlí rohy Ulumúri, ktoré dokázali prebudiť túžbu po mori. Tí, ktorí ich počuli na ich zvuk nikdy nezabudli. 'Sauron' Sauron pôvodne patril k Aulëho ľudu a bol jedným z najmocnejších Maiar, no bol skazený Melkorom a stal sa jedným z jeho najväčších služobníkov. Potom, ako bol Melkor v Prvom veku vyhnaný zo sveta prevzal Sauron úlohu Temného pána a po mnoho storočí ohrozoval slobodné národy Stredozeme až do svojej konečnej porážky na konci Tretieho veku. 'Tilion' Člen Oromëho družiny, ktorý nosil luk zo striebra. Miloval strieborné lúče Telperionu a keď bol Biely strom zničený, požiadal o česť odniesť jeho posledný kvet na oblohu. Tak sa Tilion stal kormidelníkom Mesiaca, ktorý ho vedie po oblohe a prináša do Stredozeme strieborné svetlo. 'Uinen' Nasledovníčka Ulma, manželka Ossëho, nazývaná aj Pani morí. Povrávalo sa, že jej vlasy sa rozprestierajú vo všetkých moriach sveta. Dokázala upokojiť Ossëho a tak utíšiť more, takže bola vešmi dôležitá pre námorníkov. Špeciálnej úcte sa tešila u Dobrodruhov z Númenoru, ktorí sa nazývali Uinendili, čo znamená "ctitelia Uinen". Zdroje http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Maiar http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/m/maiar.html